Waking up
by mksanime
Summary: ...'I finally woke up'...More Summary inside...Saku x All
1. heartbreaking

Mksanime: Ohayo pple! Finnaly posted this story! Now this fic is really a challenge for me, because there's a lot of Sakura pairings, and it took me a lot of thinking for the plot, and how the hell each pairings is going to fit right in the story . Ah but at last I still cant figure out,lol! But I'll get working in that later after doing my homework. lol! It took me all yesterday night to figure out something on how to write the fist chapter, I hope it turned out good . 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NARUTO, if I did then I would pair every hot guys with Sakura, yet sadly I can only do it in my stories I write. . sigh So to the point I never will own Naruto and I will never get to pair Sakura up with hot guys in real series because its not mine!

**Summary:** Tired of being weak, finally waking up and seeing the reality. She decided to leave konoha to become stronger. After 3 years she comes back to Konoha and surpirses everybody that none of them would ever imagine. Will new love bloom to the cherry blossom girl or will her love remain for a certain Uchiha. Saku/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Saku/Kiba, Saku/Shino, Saku/kaka, Saku/Shika, Saku/Itachi, Saku/Gaara, Saku/Genma, Saku/Kotetsu, Saku/Izumo, Saku/Iruka, Saku/Kabuto, Naru/Hina, Lee/tenten, Ino/Chouji

Enjoy the story….n.n

**_Waking Up_**

oOoOoOOoOooOooOoOooooOooOoOoOoOOOooOOOOooOOooOoooOoOoOOoOOO

Crystal tears fell down from her emerald eyes.

Her eyes we're red and puffy from crying.

Her face was wet and moist from her falling tears.

Her lips quivered and her hands trembled from the aftershock.

The young petal haired girl shook in fear as her eyes stared at her parent's lifeless bodies, unbelievingly.

The crimson liquid that was coming from the bodies spread around the use to be white kitchen floor.

The image was sketch on her young mind, perfectly.

Two lifeless bodies sprawled around the kitchen floor, drenched with blood. A knife was sticking out of her mother's chest, her father's throat has been slit, and the blood was still oozing out.

There faces we're full of fear, pain and dried up tears. There bodies we're now white and purplish, there was no warmth or anything radiating from them, as the normally do.

She covered her mouth and let out a sob, as more tears fell. The pain in her heart was like being stab by a butcher knife a hundred times. Her whole body trembled and shook as kneeled down and cradled her mother's lifeless body.

The traumatize girl trembled and check her mothers pulse, as she feared there was no pulse, nor a heartbeat. She was really dead; she didn't want to check her father already knowing the outcome, just by looking at him. Her eyes held pain as she glared at no one, but thin air.

Her mom felt cold against her warm flesh, she looked really pale like a ghost compared to her skin. Her mothers porcelain face held no warmth or emotion, her pink hair was dull, lifeless even.

She held her mother's body tighter, not caring that she was also now drenched on their blood. Rocking back and forth, as she chanted in her head that this was all a bad dream, and nothing more. She held her again tighter, hugging her mother's body, trying to reassure herself that, her mother was still warm and breathing, any second now.

Slowly opening her emerald eyes, still seeing the same thing, that broke her heart.

Her cries grew louder her pain in her heart was more painful. She shook vigorously, as she shut her eyes tighter and her expression never quivered from the painful emotion she held.

"no.No.No!NO.NO!NO! NO! NO!" she let one anguish scream as she kept rocking back and forth, still holding her dead mother.

"A dream, yes it's a dream, a dream, a dream" she chanted as she shut her eyes tightly and shook with unbearable pain.

She let out a fake laugh full of pain and betrayal

"You guys can come out now, you can drop this stupid jutsu!" she screamed, her aura grew darker as she laugh out loud, almost in the brink of sanity left in her. Yet no one was there.

She glanced at her father's corpse and cringed as she saw the blood still oozing out of her fathers throat. That crimson liquid, oh she hated that color right now, the same color and liquid that she was drenched in.

Her hatred grew as she looked down at her mother's body and as she took one more glanced at her father's corpse. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, whoever did this to them shall pay with there lives.

She would figure this out, she made a silent promise that day and she will lived to fulfill it no matter what.

She clutched her mother tightly, as more tears fell down as she let out one loud cry full of anguish, pain and hatred, all her emotions pouring out for that one last cry.

Silently asking 'Why? Why them?'

"Why" she whispered to no one in particular, just staring off into thin air. Her eyes we're full of pain and hatred.

Hatred for those cold-hearted bastards who did this to her parents

Hatred for herself for not being there

Hatred for herself knowing, that even though she was there, she couldn't protect them

Because she was weak

But still, why her? Why her parents? There just normal civilians.

"Why?" she asked, as if waiting for someone to answer her and yet she only received nothing but silence.

Her trembling hands pushed her mother's pink hair off her pale face, gazing at her lovingly, for the last time as she broke into sobs again and her eyes screwed shut, wishing that when she open her eyes once more, that it was all a dream, a prank or some kind of jutsu even. Anything that doesn't involve her parents death, oh how she wished that it was she instead of her parents.

Her lips we're dry and her throat was soar from screaming. As she gazed one more time at the two lifeless bodies as she fell out of consciousness. Before her body hit the ground two strong arms caught her, as he looked at the girl sympathetically.

He just came back from is mission and was going to the godaime to report on how the mission was completely successful, he was just passing by at the neighborhood when he heard an ear piercing cry, just down the block.

He shuddered at that thought as he can actually feel the girl's pain in her scream. He ran fast towards we're the scream came from, and knocked down the door, only to be met with a horrible stench that filled the air. He heard someone crying softly and saw a girl of 12 he thought, on the floor drenched with blood rocking back and forth and was cradling something.

He walked near towards her. His heart stop and he was frozen in shock, on what he saw. It was heartbreaking really, judging from the same hair color, it must be her parent's dead bodies.

He shivered as the cold wind pass towards the door, towards him. He went nearer towards the girl; the stench of blood became stronger on every step he took. He inhaled deeply and stretched his trembling hands towards the shaken girl. He saw her let out one more glance towards her parents and lost consciousness, all he can do right now was catch the girl and take her to the hospital and report to the Godaime.

Taking one more glanced towards the two dead corpses of the petal haired girl parents, as he dashed out towards the hospital.

OOoOooOOoOOoOoOooooooOOoOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoOOooOoOOOoOOooOOo

Mksanime: eheh guess who that guy is? Huh huh? I 'll give you a hint; it's one of Sakura's pairings, lol! I hope I did good, Yes? No? Anyways Now this is what I want you guys to vote who sakura's final pairing is. Don' worry I'll keep count eventually… lol!

Flamers are very much NOT welcome, I don't give a crap to know how my story sux, FYI! I already know that, so keep your lil stupid comment to yourself! Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated!

Thank you for reading and please review! Don't worry it's not hard u see that box thingy below, you see submit review and press go.. See how easy it is..

YAY! Congratulations U did it! I'm so proud of u guys sniff sniff lol!

Anyways I'm working on the second chapter right now!

Ja ne 4 now and don't 4get to review!


	2. traumatize

**Mksanime: **Sorry for the long update! And thank you guys for ur reviews . Anywho this takes place when Sasuke went of to Join Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Naruto also left to train and Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice. Just to make u clear. This of course doesn't really follow the manga or the show, the plot will be the same and at the same time its different. Its really hard to explain so, just read and see!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NARUTO, if I did then I would pair every hot guys with Sakura, yet sadly I can only do it in my stories I write. . sigh So to the point I never will own Naruto and I will never get to pair Sakura up with hot guys in real series because its not mine!

**Summary:** Tired of being weak, finally waking up and seeing the reality. She decided to leave konoha to become stronger. After 3 years she comes back to Konoha and surpirses everybody that none of them would ever imagine. Will new love bloom to the cherry blossom girl or will her love remain for a certain Uchiha. Saku/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Saku/Kiba, Saku/Shino, Saku/kaka, Saku/Shika, Saku/Itachi, Saku/Gaara, Saku/Genma, Saku/Kotetsu, Saku/Izumo, Saku/Iruka, Saku/Kabuto, Naru/Hina, Lee/tenten, Ino/Chouji

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**Waking Up**_

OOoOooOOoOOoOoOooooooOOoOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoOOooOoOOOoOOooOOo

_Previously_

He walked near towards her. His heart stop and he was frozen in shock, on what he saw. It was heartbreaking really, judging from the same hair color, it must be her parent's dead bodies.

He shivered as the cold wind pass towards the door, towards him. He went nearer towards the girl; the stench of blood became stronger on every step he took. He inhaled deeply and stretched his trembling hands towards the shaken girl. He saw her let out one more glance towards her parents and lost consciousness, all he can do right now was catch the girl and take her to the hospital and report to the Godaime.

Taking one more glanced towards the two dead corpses of the petal haired girl parents, as he dashed out towards the hospital.

OOoOooOOoOOoOoOooooooOOoOOoo

Her throat was soar and her mouth was dry, her head was pounding so fast, as she opened one eye to looked at the person who was carrying her, it was blurry but she did see some guy with a coffee brown hair with a senbon sticking out of his mouth, as she fell out of consciousness again due to exhaustion from crying.

He looked down on the petal-haired girl who was covered in blood and dried up tears on her porcelain face, while he kept a steady fast pace so that he wont drop the girl. He felt her stir, as he glanced down only to see her opening one of her eyes for a bit and went limp in his arms again. He looked at her sympathetically, as he used his other hand to tuck her pink lock behind her ear, as he held her tighter towards his chest and landed on the front of the hospital building.

He carried her towards the nurse, who stood shock in front of him.

"Please tend this girl. I'll be back later to check on her," he said as he handed the girl to the nurse and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

OOooOOoOOooooOooOoo

"Godaime-sama!" A coffee-haired man yelled with urgency, as he slammed opened the oak door

The blonde haired woman jumped out of her seat, as she mumbled something incoherent and rubbed her eyes.

She lazily opened her eyes as she yawned and wipe the drool off her face.

"Wha-" she mumbled as she flopped back down on the chair and rested her elbows on the table while she intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them.

She cocked one of her eyebrow, as she tilted her head and lazily gave him a questioning look. He quickly bowed showing respect as he stared at her with intensity.

"Godaime-sama, it's about Haruno Sakura" he spoke sternly as he continued to tell her about what he found out.

The Godaime grew tense and nod, as she grew worried of her favourite apprentice.

OoooOOoOOooooOooOoo

She moaned and groaned, as she gently rubbed her eyes and lazily opened them, only to meet with white surroundings.

"Am I in heaven?" she mumbled.

'Wait! How the hell did I die!' Inner Sakura voiced out, as she too woke up from her slumber.

She focused her eyes so that she can see clearly from her blurry image, She rubbed them again, as she scan the white pale room.

'The hospital? How did I get here?' she thought, as she slowly sat up only to fall back down at the hospital bed due to fatigue and exhaustion. She groaned and mumbled some incoherent words, as she lay there and stared at the white ceiling above her.

She slowly raised her right hand towards the ceiling as she closed her eyes, searching, looking, reaching for something that she can't seemed to grasp, as she tried to recall the events that happened, on why had she awoke in this white pale room.

She slowly opened her eyes, as she stared at the door by her bedside only a few meters away, as she heard footsteps heading towards her. She guessed it was about 3 or 4 people outside the white door, as they halted and spoke softly. Whatever they we're talking, Sakura had a weird feeling about it, as she averted her attention into something else.

It irked her that she had no idea what was happening and that she can't recall the events that had happened.

OOooOooooOOOoOOoo

"How is she?" Tsudane asked the doctor as she threw a worried glance at the direction of the white door.

"No wounds or even a scratch but she is exhausted. I recommend that she takes a lot of rest" He spoke professionally. Tsunade nod her head as she gave a deep sigh in relief, as she motion her hands that he was dismissed.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Shizune asked. She only shook her head in reply and gave a sad smile as she slowly twisted the knob and opened the door.

Sakura glanced towards them, as she stared lifelessly and spoke softy "What happened?"

Tsunade gave her a warm sad smile, as she shook her head and spoke with equal softness,

"You should rest first and I'll tell you later" as she smiled once more and walked out towards the door with Shizune behind her.

Sakura stared at the white door, before turning her head upwards and silently prayed that whatever it is, she hope that nothing really terrible happened, as she slowly closed her eyes, sleepiness taking over to the once joyful kunoichi, as a small sad smile plastered on her pale sleeping face.

OOoOooOoO

Tsunade leaned on the door as she let out one heavy sigh, as she softly whispered,

" She's traumatize, she may not recall what happened to her for a while. If she does recall, she may go into a state of depression and denial. The worst-case scenario is that she may pursue the killer or she may commit suicide. She needs supervision, but I think she also needs space for a while,"

" I see" a man suddenly spoke as he cast a heartbreaking glance towards the door.

"Genma-san" Shizune turned around and saw the coffee haired man standing behind her, she didn't even notice that he was there; she guessed that she was to distress to notice.

Tsunade was the same; she too didn't notice his presence, she glared at him for eavesdropping, but she guess it was partially her fault for not realizing he was there sooner and he does deserve to know Sakura's condition, since he was the one who found her in the first place. She sighed again, this was too much for her to handle and she really needed a bottle of sake right now.

" Did you find the killer?" she asked

"No, we've done everything we could. There is no finger prints or any evidence that they we're there." He replied

" I understand, you are dismiss"

He bowed to her in respect as he watched her and Shizune walk away. He glanced back at the room; slowly raising his hands towards the knob as he stopped halfway when he heard the Godaime Hokage called him.

He looked back towards her,

"Jiraiya and Naruto are coming back today from their training, wait for them and tell Naruto to come and see me. Understood?" was all she said. He nodded his head in understanding, as he watched her retreating form disappear.

'I guess I have to check on her later' he thought as he quickly did some hand seals and disappeared with a puff off smoke.

OooOOooOOOOoO

"Perverted Hermit! I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again! I'll show her my new techique!" the golden haired boy hop from tree to tree with excitement, he was in high spirits today, he really couldn't wait to see Sakura again.

First of all when he gets back, he would give his dear Sakura-chan a nice bone crushing hug, then he was going to tell her how the training went, the he'll show her his new technique… wait… he paused as he furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought.

Oh yeah, but first his going to take Sakura-chan to Ichiraku for a nice bowl of steamy hot delicious ramen, he drooled in thought.

At his side, was the perverted old man with long white hair, he watched Naruto animatedly as he smiled in amusement.

They landed on the ground with ease, as they walk towards the direction to Konohagure.

Naruto smiled so wide, as he ran with laughter and anticipation. There we're a lot of things he was going to do when he gets back. And celebrating and hanging out with Sakura-chan was one of them too.

'After this day is over, it was going to be one of the best memories I have!' he silent declared as he hopped and ran with the perverted hermit towards the gate of Konoha.

OOoOooOOoOOoOoOooooooOOoOOoooOOOoOOooOOOoOOooOoOOOoOOooOOo

**Mksanime: **Oh finally! **_Phew_** I got this chappie done! I'm sorry if I have some grammar and spelling errors…

Anymore Sakura pairing you would like to see, I'll try and squeeze in the suggestions you like and make a fluffy chappie with Sakura and the person in the future chapters.

Thank you for readn this and I really appreciate it if you guys review!

Ja ne 4 now


	3. waking up

**Mksanime: **Ok this conatins OOCness and maybe AUness I dunno you choose.. Anywho you've been warned… Ok first of all I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers! It is so so much appreciated! I apologize for the long update but since, I have like a lot of stories to update too… .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NARUTO, if I did then I would pair every hot guys with Sakura, yet sadly I can only do it in my stories I write. . **_sigh_** So to the point I never will own Naruto and I will never get to pair Sakura up with hot guys in real series because its not mine!

**Summary:** Tired of being weak, finally waking up and seeing the reality. She decided to leave konoha to become stronger. After 3 years she comes back to Konoha and surpirses everybody that none of them would ever imagine. Will new love bloom to the cherry blossom girl or will her love remain for a certain Uchiha. Saku/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Saku/Kiba, Saku/Shino, Saku/kaka, Saku/Shika, Saku/Itachi, Saku/Gaara, Saku/Genma, Saku/Kotetsu, Saku/Izumo, Saku/Iruka, Saku/Kabuto, Naru/Hina, Lee/tenten, Ino/Chouji and maybe more Sakux

Enjoy the story….n.n

_**Waking Up**_

OOooOoOOoOOOoOOoOOooOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOooooOOOOOOOooOoOOO

_Previously _

Naruto smiled so wide, as he ran with laughter and anticipation. There we're a lot of things he was going to do when he gets back. And celebrating and hanging out with Sakura-chan was one of them too.

'After this day is over, it was going to be one of the best memories I have!' he silent declared as he hopped and ran with the perverted hermit towards the gate of Konoha.

OOoOooOOoOOoOoOooooooOOoOOoooOOO

_In a life full of hopes and dreams,_

_Where your fragile heart is secured and locked away._

"We're almost there! See! See!" he shouted with delight, as he pointed towards the gate.

The perverted hermit only nodded in reply, as he shook his head and smiled towards the blonde haired boy.

He narrowed his eyes, as he stared curiously towards the leaning figure. They halted as he nod his head acknowledging the brown haired man.

Genma nod back in return, as he quickly directed his attention towards Naruto, trying not to waste anymore time.

"Naruto-san, Godaime-sama wants to see you immediately," he spoke, as he quickly did some hand seals and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya nod towards Naruto, who waved goodbye towards him,

'I'll go talk to Tsunade later' was all he thought, as he happily skipped towards the bathhouse full of naked women.

_Such innocence and immaturity _

_Still remain with in_

Genma gently opened the door, walking quietly towards the sleeping girl. As he cast a loving gaze towards the young cherry haired girl, slowly taking her hands into his, stroking her hand with his thumb, as he remove a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her cute ear.

He then shifted his hands towards her cheeks, stroking it tenderly, as he slowly removed his hand and move towards the blanket, adjusting it, so that only her face was visible.

He sighed heavily, as he thought on how she would react when she finds out the truth. He wasn't really liked this, to get attached and show a bit of emotion, he was a rule abider, always following the Shinobi rule that Ninja's aren't suppose to show any emotion.

But there was something on this girl that draws him near her, having the urge to just hold her tight, protect her form this cruel world. Protecting her innocence of mind and just shun away all the pain that she would experience.

He shook his head, as he walked back towards the door and gently closing it, not before casting one more glance towards her.

_Such one, never did experience the pain_

_Still blind in this world we lived in_

She stirred a bit, as she rolled around to the other side, and mumbled softly

"Mama I feel cold and lonely, where's daddy.." the rest was muffled by the pillow, as she slowly hug it tightly, entering into deep sleep again, as one single tear down on her cheek.

_Open your eyes and see that truth_

_Where hopes and dreams have shattered_

"Oi Tsunade-baba, What do you want to see me about? A new mission, do I get to save a princess? Or you're going give the title Hokage to me?" the golden haired boy asked excitedly, with a huge grin plastered on his face, as his eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement.

Tsudane twitch as she gritted her teeth as she let this one slide. She let out a heavy sigh, before calming down a bit.

She breathed in, as she shakily grabbed a bottle of sake and gulped it down.

"Tsunade-baa-chan hurry up! I have to see Sakura-chan," he whined and pouted.

She grabbed another bottle of sake, as she chugged it down hurriedly, trying to just ease her temper.

'Now is not the good time to get mad' she chanted in her head, as she slowly breathed in.

Her mood suddenly change as he spoke his name softly, yet sadly

"Naruto.."

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" he frowned, as he looked intently at a now sadden face Hokage.

"Naruto, it's about Sakura" she started, which made Naruto perked up and listen attentively, as his frowned deepen.

"Her parents have been murdered and Genma found her on her house, drenched with her parents blood. Rocking back and forth while cradling her mother's dead body. She lost consciousness because of exhaustion. We don't know yet what happen to her, but she is in the hospital right now. I just checked up on her and she doesn't recall on what happened, she doesn't know that her parents are dead.

Naruto, since Kakashi isn't here, I want you to help her adjust to her new life. And just try and not mention her parents for a while, if she asks tell her softly. Tell her everything is going to be all right ok? And please don't loose her out of your sight; she might commit suicide, Understand?"

He shook, as he cast his head down, covering his eyes with his bangs as he mumbled "Hai"

He then dash out, and ran towards the Hospital.

'Sakura-chan'

_Each segments of pieces, _

_Were carried away with the wind_

_Forever lost with in the darkness_

He burst open the white pale door, making her bolt right up, waking her up from her deep slumber.

She clutched her chest, trying to slow down her beating heart. As she stared in surprise towards the golden hair boy, slowly exhaling and inhaling deeply, calming herself down.

She narrowed her eyes and glared towards him, as she raised one slender brow and stared questioningly.

"Eh? Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you went with Jiraiya," she asked, as she stared curiously towards him. He looked up to her and rub the back oh his head, as he cast her a sheepish grin.

"Oh, ehehe I just came back. Sorry, did I wake you up" he said

"Obviously" she muttered

His grin widen, as he walked towards her and envelope her in a nice big hug.

As she muffled "Welcome back" on his shirt,

"Ne, ne did the doctors say when you can get out of here" he asked

"Ano..Naruto, I've been wondering. Do you know why I'm here in the first place?" she cast him a hopeful look, as she clutched the sheets beside her.

He rubbed the back of his head, as he let out a half-hearted laugh, "I'm not sure either Sakura-chan, but first we should get you home and rest first"

She stared suspiciously towards him, as she shook her head and made a mental note that she would ask him later, after she's well rested.

She nod her head, as she slowly stood up and wobbled a bit, letting her feet adjust first, as she leaned a bit on Naruto, who was trying to support her body.

They walked towards the receptionist and signed out.

They began to walk towards her house as they pass by civilians and shinobi alike whispering to each other, as they cast a sympathetic glance towards her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, as she stared at them in confusion. She glanced back towards Naruto, battling with herself if she should ask or not.

/Damnit! Ask already! Does freaks are looking at us! I can't take it anymore/ Inner Sakura growled as she took a tantrum,

'Fine!' she yelled defeated, as she did what inner Sakura told her too.

"Naruto, why are they looking at me like that for?" she asked

"Don't mind them Sakura-chan, there just plain weird" he stated, as he laugh out loud.

She smiled, as they both walk in silence.

_Despair and emptiness_

_Loneliness and pain_

Her heart started to beat faster, as they we're about to walk in her neighborhood.

Her heart started to ache, as she felt that everything was slowly coming back, but what?

She shook her head dismissing the thoughts, as they we're now closer to her house.

There was this eerie feeling that overtook her, telling her that something wasn't right. That the feeling of loneliness and emptiness in her heart, she stared towards the direction that was beginning to lead to her house,

"Ne, Sakura-chan are you ok?" the golden haired boy asked as he kept glancing towards her direction, while his both of his hands we're at the back of his head.

She shook her head and only smiled towards him in return. They both halted as they saw yellow tape we're blocking her house.

'Crap! I forgot. They we're still looking for clues and cleaning the house' cursed the fox boy mentally, as he smacked his head with his hand.

All her senses we're now closed and all she could hear was her heart beating faster and faster. As she ran towards the entrance of her house, she tore the tape that was blocking and slam opened the door. Only to be met with a bit of blood stench that hung in the air.

As all the memories she had forgotten came back to her, like fast-forwarding a video inside her mind.

_Revenge and power_

_Hatred and Betrayal_

_Pain, ache, Pain and ache_

_Emptiness and loneliness _

_Emptiness and loneliness_

She clutched her chest, as she kneeled down and cried silently, as Naruto stood beside her, who shook with furry just by watching her teammate crestfallen. As he fisted his hands and punched the wall beside him, muttering curses.

It was too hard to bear watching his long time crush, his teammate, his Sakura-chan broken. No how could anyone do that to her! She was so innocent and pure!

DAMNIT!

She stared lifelessly towards the kitchen, as she slowly got up and headed towards there.

_Who?_

_Damn them all!_

_Why?_

_Mom….Dad…_

_I swore… yes…_

_Fulfill that wish…_

_I live to fulfill it.._

_I promise..Do you hear me?_

_I said I promise!_

"Sakura-chan.." He took a step towards her, as he slowly spun her around to face him, as he hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her…

'Please don't leave me too' his mind whispered

It was like Sasuke all over again, but this time, this time hopefully she wouldn't leave, would she?

She look lifelessly towards him, her forest green eyes we're now somewhat faded, hollow, as if there was no emotion left to read.

"Naruto, I 'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep" she spoke softly,

"Then, lets go. You can sleep in my apartment as long as you need to. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch ok?" he said somewhat reassuringly, that there was a hidden message between it, saying that everything will be all right since he'll be here for her.

She shook her head in response, as she gently pried his hands off her

"Thank you, but I think I would like to sleep here"

"But Sakura-chan, their might still be the killer? You might get hurt!" He protested.

"Naruto, please…Please just let me have time for myself" she pleaded

"Fine, but just don't kill yourself ok?" he said defeated, as he left the house.

She stared at his retreating form, as she sighed. She walked up to her room and layed down on her cold bed.

She really couldn't recall the killer's face, It was really blurry, but it did looked like that he came from the sand country, since he had the sand symbol on his hitae-ate, but there was a slash mark in the middle meaning that he was a missing nin. But they we're two killers she recalled a bit that one has a sandy blonde hair and the other one had a purple colored hair?

Why though? They didn't steal anything, so there probably aren't robbers. So why did they kill her parents? Why?

She has to figure this out; she promised that she would seek revenge. She stood up, and began to pack her stuff and any necessary stuff, like food and a first aid kit. She then walked near her table and took the team 7's picture and her family's picture, stuffing it inside her back.

She wasn't really worried about it, since she had another same picture only smaller so that it could fit perfectly on her locket, which was around her neck all the time.

She then jumped off the balcony, towards the roof, towards the road where the gate was lead too.

She walked slowly, admiring the beauty of Konoha for the last time, as she stop and stared at the person blocking the path.

"Sakura-chan" he spoke, as he stared sadly towards her

"Naruto, how did you know?"

"It was the same as Sasuke-teme, please don't leave Sakura-chan. I promise that I'll help you seek revenge"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I promise myself that this is what I have to do. That I could do it on my own, proving myself that I'm not worthless, that I can also looked out for others. Naruto, this is my chance to improve, to be stronger and to fine those and put them to shreds"

"But Sakura-chan" he protested

She chuckled a bit, how ironic this was the same between her and Sasuke, pleading him not leave and if not bring her with him.

"Cant you see, I understand. I finally understand how you felt, how Sasuke felt. This is the same as your goal to become Hokage and my goal is to kill those bastards who did this."

_Those who already saw,_

_Understands for they too_

_Were lost within the darkness_

_It's too late…_

_Too late…_

_I wont be the same anymore because…_

"Please understand Naruto, let me fulfill my promise. It is what you always said. This is my ninja way"

"Cant you see-" she stared at him with intensity, while her tears started to roll down her cheeks..

_Each said the same thing_

'_You're finally waking up'_

"Naruto…I finally woke up"

Her tears rolled down on her pale skin, as she gave him a hug once more, and pecked his cheek, as she slowly backed away from him as she strolled away…

Away from the gates

Away from Konoha

Away from him.

As he just stared at her retreating form, standing motionlessly, as tears finally rolled down his face, as the rain too fell down from the heavens above.

Her words, we're still ringing on his ears repetitively…

"...I finally woke up…"

OOooOoOOoOOOoOOoOOooOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOooooOOOOOOOooOoOOO

**Mksanime**: oh **_phew _**that was the longest chapt I've written so far! Wohoo for me hehe.. and maybe if I got a lot of reviews, it might be long to **_wink wink _**lol!

Anywho this is my Belated Christmas gift to you guys! Sorry it took so long, there is so much happening in my life and family problems . T.T and on my vacation week too.. I hope you guys understand… Oh the polls is still open, so who you would like Sakura to end up with!

And I know I think I did bad on this chappie, right? I dunno, I don't really like this chapter, what do you guys think?

Ok before I forget..

Sakura and Itachi fluff later on the chapter- approve

Sakura and Sasuke fluff later on the chapter – approve

Sakura and Gaara fluff later on the chapter- approve

Anymore fluffs you want me to squeeze in, just tell me in your reviews.. Cause I think I might only do 5 or 6 request…

Anyways Thank you so much for readn this and hope you guys review!

Ja ne 4 now!


End file.
